CLOSED SYOT 37th Hunger Games The City, The Cave, and The Forest
by BubbaKeith
Summary: Witch tribute will be victorious in the epic battle known as the hunger games in the arena where the 6 tunnels mean everything.
1. Chapter 1 Darcy Sinclair

**Hello and welcome to my SYOT! The tribute form is down below just fill it out copy and paste it and send it to my pm.**

* * *

Head Gamemaker Darcy Sinclair smirks at her television as she watches the tributes at their district's reaping. These tributes are special; they will be the ones to participate in her very first Hunger Games as Head Gamemaker. They're expecting a forest type arena, but in reality, they have no idea what's in store for them. She laughs hysterically and utters the two words that mean everything, "six tunnels."

The Hunger Games host, Barry Garrison, welcomes Darcy to the stage for her interview, and the crowd goes wild when they see her. All the men are in awe of her beauty, Barry included.

Once they're seated, Barry asks her, "What can we expect from the Games this year? What makes it different from the others?"

Darcy takes a deep breath, looks into the crowd, and says to the camera, "Growing up I've always enjoyed watching the Hunger Games, seeing all of the various types of arenas over the years; everything from a green forest to an abandoned city in ruins. I was always more excited for what the arena would look like, rather than the Games themselves, and I though how amazing it would be to have an arena with more than one setting. That was when I got the idea for my masterpiece."

The crowd goes wild, but immediately fall silent when she raises her hand. She states, "My games will be nothing but original, and I hope you all enjoy seeing how they play out." Then she flirtatiously winks at the camera and walks off stage while Barry was still too busy trying to calm the crowd to even notice.

The next morning Darcy orders her assistant, Anya, to call all the mentors she handpicked for the games to her office the next day.

"Why do you wish to speak to the mentors?" asked a very confused Anya.

"Anya, have you seen the way these so called victors won their Games? If you pay close attention, you'll see that they all have one thing in common; their Head Gamemaker never challenged them. All they did was sit on their fat asses and watch the other tributes fight to the death in an overused, recycled, arena." Darcy replied.

"So what does that have to do with them now? You're just going to tell them that they had it easy? Anya said as she located the numbers of the mentors on Darcy's list.

"All I want to tell them is that my Games will be completely different from the ones they were in. That they won't have any useful advice to give their tributes because… Well when it comes to the arena, everything is not what it seems." Replied Darcy as she applied makeup for more boring interviews with Barry.

The walls of Darcy's office are all windows, providing a complete 360° view of the capital. The next day, the mentors all gather there and take their seats at the huge meeting table. They're all confused as to why they were called here and why Darcy isn't in the room. So while they waited for Darcy to arrive, the mentors socialized and caught up with each other, even though they really didn't care one another. They all fall silent when Darcy enters the room. She walks over to her chair but doesn't sit, just stares at the 24 mentors for a minute.

As she finally takes her seat, she breaks the silence by saying, "All of you are inferior, pathetic fools, and you all had it lucky when you were in the games."

Immediately, Bianca Davidson of district 7, victor of the 33rd Hunger Games, angrily said, "Who the hell do you think you are to say that to me? You ugly ass bitc-"

"Which is why I called you all here to meet with me today." Darcy said, interrupting Bianca. "You all had it easy when you were in the games, and I just want to tell you that the advice you will be giving to your tributes about the arena is basically useless and irrelevant."

"So that's it? That's all you wanted to say?" asked Sav Augustine of district 12, victor of the 21st Hunger Games.

"No, I also wanted to advise you to tell your tributes to go to the cornucopia immediately, because it may be their only opportunity to get supplies and weapons; the cornucopia will only be available at certain times." Stated Darcy.

"Ha! Like we don't know that? Hun, I'm from district 1, and the academy tells us that same exact thing, so you're really not giving me any news worth my time." Replied Chanel Powell, victor of the 35th Hunger Games.

"Yeah, well, what about the tributes who don't have the pleasure of training to kill? The cornucopia is the only chance they have of winning, but some of them are too scared to go to the cornucopia right away, because they're afraid of dying. The cornucopia only being available at 'certain times' is unfair to them. My tributes look up to me and try to use my strategy, which is to ignore the cornucopia for the first day and go back to it on the second day when no one is there. So what do you want me to say to them?" asked Oval Harrison of district 10, victor of the 16th Hunger Games.

"I've already said what I needed to say, so don't get mad at me when your tribute dies. Remember I warned you… Oh, and one more thing just to make it clear that I mean business. President Snow has already approved my idea to make these games interesting for all of you; this year, you mentors will be switching districts. District 1 mentors will mentor the tributes from 12, district 2 will mentor 11, district 3 will mentor 10, district 4 will mentor 9, district 5 will mentor 8, district 6 will mentor 7, 7 will mentor 6, 8 will mentor 5, 9 will mentor 4, 10 will mentor 3, 11 will mentor 2, and 12 will mentor 1." Replied Darcy.

All 24 of the mentors glared hatefully at Darcy. "What kind of drugs is this bitch on? You're actually telling me how and who to mentor? Bitch I don't give a fuck about your dumb ass prize. I'm sorry but I don't recall you going into the games and winning. So how the hell are you going to make me leave home and tell me how to mentor? Girl, you don't even know how to get a man and have children of your own, so instead you're going to torture innocent children and kill 23 of them every year, just like the old hags that had your job before you." Yelled Bianca.

Darcy could not believe the amount of disrespect Bianca was giving her. She felt a blinding flash of rage and all she could see was red. She reached behind her chair, grabbed the steak knife from her lunch, and threw it full force into Bianca's forehead, killing her instantly. As Bianca's body dropped to the floor, the mentors' mouths fell open in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" Yelled Sav.

As Sav was yelling, Darcy quietly walked to the door and exited her office, leaving the mentors alone with Bianca's body lying on the floor. They all just stared at their dead, fellow mentor, still trying to believe what they had just witnessed.

Moments later, Anya walked in saying "Darcy wants me to tell you that she needs everyone to get out of her office and that it was a pleasure to meet you all." Then she smiled and waltzed out of the room.

Seconds later peacekeepers barged in and escorted all of the mentors out of the building, onto the trains, bagged Bianca's body, and sent her back to district 7, so her family can burry her.

Then Darcy goes to her chambers and mutters "six tunnels" repeatedly.

* * *

**Tribute form RULES **

**Rules:**

**1: Not everyone is extremely rich or extremely poor middle class still exists.**

**2: MAKE YOUR TRIBUTE STAND OUT, If I find you tribute to be boring odds are they will die in the bloodbath and that goes for the careers to.**

**3: To be muscular you need to have protein and have 3 meals everyday so tributes from poorer districts are less likely of all of the outline districts to have muscles unless they have a realistic reason why they are muscular.**

**4: Don't be afraid to submit younger tributes. Remember younger one are smaller witch makes them hard to find if one of their strengths is hiding.**

**5: Please at least make 3 people to say there goodbyes to the tributes because that is going to be real important in the story.**

**6: Please only submit up to 2 tributes**

**7: You can reserve a spot BUT you have 48 hours to fill the form and submit it.**

* * *

**The tribute form Please be detailed!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance (Hair, eyes, skin, body type etc. Detailed):

History:

Personality (again very detailed):

Family (include names and relationships):

Friends/Romantic relationships (names etc.):

Who came to say their goodbyes:

Reaping outfit:

Reaped/volunteered (plus reaction/why):

District token:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview quote:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (at least 2):

Preferred weapon:

Training score (optional):

Are they a bloodbath tribute?:

Games strategy:

Career?:

Allies:

Why should he/she win? (reasons):

Preferred way to die:

Last words/Last thoughts(in case your tribute dies):

* * *

**Tributes**

**District 1**

**Male- **Louis Kingston 17, By: _Mon Devou_

**Female- **Rosemarie Adelaide Morgan _Emmeline C. Thornbrooke_

**District 2**

**Male- **Dilan Gregorovich 17, By:_ScaryPotter_

**Female- **Gwyneth Pior 16, By:_HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou_

**District 3**

**Male-** Mox Wire, 16, Bloodbath Tribute

**Female- **Cecilia Whilm 15, By: _divergentdinosaur_

**District 4**

**Male- **Terrence Kuipers 15, By: _Koala of Doom_

**Female- **Eira Silverwater 18, By: _IndigoStarling_

**District 5**

**Male- **Yorick Kingfish 18, By:_SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN_

**Female-** Jayla Cyrus 12, Bloodbath Tribute

**District 6**

**Male- **Sean Hogart, 18 Bloodbath Tribute

**Female- **Amy Quadd, 16, Bloodbath Tribute

**District 7**

**Male- **Landon Myerwood 17, By: _ToniMarks_

**Female- **Brittany Daivdson 17, By:_BrittanyMcCane_

**District 8**

**Male- **Jax Silk 13, Bloodbath Tribute_  
_

**Female- **Behati McQueen 18, Bloodbath Tribute

**District 9**

**Male- **Alexander Aberdeen 18, By: _Mon Devou_

**Female- **Brenna Fleetwood 15, By: _Brunoshere_

**District 10**

**Male-** Collin Matlin 15, Bloodbath Tribute

**Female- **Mara Kent 17, By: _Guest_

**District 11**

**Male- **Brayden Pointer 12, Bloodbath Tribute

**Female- **Evelyn Maden 17, By:_BrittanyMcCane_

**District 12**

**Male-** Otis Ryder 16, Bloodbath Tribute

**Female- **Lily Dodson 13, Bloodbath Tribute


	2. Chapter 2 The Arena

**The tribute form rules:**

**1: Not everyone is extremely rich or extremely poor middle class still exists.**

**2: MAKE YOUR TRIBUTE STAND OUT, If I find you tribute to be boring odds are they will die in the bloodbath and that goes for the careers to.**

**3: Don't be afraid to submit younger tributes. Remember younger one are smaller witch makes them hard to find if one of their strengths is hiding.**

**4: Please at least make 3 people to say there goodbyes to the tributes because that is going to be real important in the story.**

**5: Please only submit up to 2 tributes**

**6: You can reserve a spot BUT you have 48 hours to fill the form and submit it.**

**_Tribute form: _**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

History:

Personality:

Family:

Friends/Romantic Relationships:

Who came to say their goodbyes:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped/Volunteered(reaction/reasoning):

Token:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon:

Training Score:

Bloodbath Tribute?:

Strategy:

Career?:

Allies:

Why should he/she win?:

Preferred Way To Die:

Last words or last thoughts (In case your tribute dies)

* * *

**The arena**

_If you don't understand how I describe the arena just come and pm me and ill send you link to a picture I made for it._

This years arena is like no other because this year it has 4 various types of settings witch can be very confusing for the tributes at first. The arena is shaped as a perfect circle that is split into three even parts and each of those three parts have something the other parts don't have and all four parts are connected through a tunnel system. The first part of the arena is the cornucopia witch is in the center of the arena and is located in a huge underground circular area with the floors and the walls made completely out of black bricks there is also no ceiling in the room so when the tributes arrive to the arena and standing on their pedestals waiting for the gong to sound all they all see is a ray of light coming from the missing ceiling above and the suns rays are hitting the cornucopia witch makes it reflects through out the whole room so the tributes can see one another, the weapons and see three tunnels. The tunnels are separated equally one is facing completely straight heading north witch is called Tunnel 1 and there seems to be some sort of bright green light coming from the end of the tunnel. The second tunnel is located south west of Tunnel 1 and it shows some sort of blue greenish light coming from it and this tunnel is called Tunnel 2. And south east of Tunnel 1 is the third tunnel and it seems to have a blue light and this tunnel is called Tunnel 3.

All of the tunnels have the same length and they all are a third of a mile long. If a tribute decides to go to Tunnel 1 they will se the green light becomes brighter and when they reach the end of the tunnel they see the tunnel splits into two opposite directions one goes east and the other goes west but these two tunnels are only 500 yards long and this tunnel is called Tunnel 4. The direction to the east has a white light and if a tribute chooses to go there and reaches the end they will see an entrance to a huge cave. But if a tribute goes to the tunnel to the west witch has the green light to it and reaches the end they will see a wooden bridge and a mint green forest.

If a tribute decides to go to Tunnel 2 then they will see that the blue green light becomes brighter and like Tunnel 1 when the 2nd tunnel end t splits into opposite directions left and right and this tunnel is called Tunnel 5. To the left the tribute sees a bright blue light witch leads them to an empty city. If the tribute decides to go to the right and when they reach the end they will see the same forest that the west direction of Tunnel 4 lead to, but tunnel 5's entrance to the forest is closer to the city than the cave witch Tunnel 4 is.

If a tribute decides to go to Tunnel 3 the blue light begins to get brighter and brighter as the tunnel end it splits into two opposite directions exactly like Tunnel 1 & 2 did and this tunnel is called Tunnel 6. To the right of Tunnel 6 there glows a blue light and in the end of that direction leads to the same city that the left direction of Tunnel 5 lead to. And the left direction of Tunnel 6 has a white light to it and leads to the same cave the east direction of Tunnel 4 did.

Like I said in the first paragraph each of the three parts in the arena the forest, the cave, and the city all have something the other parts don't have. In the forest there are 3 multiple tents scattered throughout the area and inside it has weapons and ammunition. And for the city part there are 3 convenience stores scattered through out the area an inside has food and snacks. And in the forest it has 3 fresh water ponds scattered throughout it.


	3. Chapter 3 District 2 Gwyneth & Dilan

** Dilan Gregorovich**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come on you ugly imbecile get out of the bathroom, I'm not in the mood for games so I'm not going to tell you twice."

KNOCK!

"Dilan I wonder if dad is awake."

I immediately open the bathroom door and look at my pissed off sister, Dayla, who's standing outside the door, she looks like hell, well she always looks like that, but right now she looks really disgusting giving me the most evil look I've ever seen and that's saying something because I get looks all the time but it doesn't really get to me, but this one seems to sting me a little because its coming from my sister. And we don't have that usual brother-sister relationship, you know when they piss each other off and get into each other nerves but in the end they still love each other. Yeah no she genuinely hates me and she is kind of happy the academy choose me to go to the games this year.

"Stop staring at me you creep." says Dayla as she trying to push me out of the bathroom, " I have to get ready for the reaping my best friend is volunteering this year and I want to show my support for her, and of course look gorgeous doing it so get out your sent is getting to my lungs and its making me sick."

She is still attempting to push me out of the bathroom but it wont work. I was here first ,so why should I leave? Because the princess needs to wipe the ugly out of her face. I begin to laugh out loud and I guess she thinks I was laughing at her for being to weak and she begins to call our pathetic useless father and seconds later I hear stomps coming from his bedroom and in no time he shows up to the bathroom door.

"What's the matter sweetie?" says my father. He always favored Dayla and my little brother Derek over me sense the day those twins were born.

"Daddy he won't let me use the bathroom I told him nicely but he wouldn't listen" says Dayla in a fearful voice. I just look at her for a second thinking how much of a fake person she is. She cares more of her best friend rather then her own brother. I'm glad I'm going to the games because when I win none of my family members are moving in with me to the victors village. I then look at my dad and his face is full of rage and he tries to punch me in the face full force. But luckily I'm stronger and smarter than he is so I catch the punch with my left hand and slam him to the floor, Dayla starts screaming for our mother and then she comes and walks to my face, and sprays water on my face thinking its pepper spray, but I act as if it is and I start screaming at the top of my lungs pretending my eyes are burning and start running to the front door just to get out of this hell hole these people call home.

When I arrive downstairs and pass through the kitchen I see my brother Derek eating his breakfast and using his new headphones he just got shipped to him from district three he doesn't even acknowledge me, and I know why, he just pissed at me because the academy choose me to volunteer instead of him. I've seen him train at the academy and he kind of sucks. I hear my dad stomping on the stairs and then I hear him say ouch, his dumb ass probably fell going down the stairs. So I just run out of the house and keep on running and I know exactly where I'm heading to.

As I reach the front steps of my girlfriend Blake's house I stop running and look behind me to see if my dad followed me but I see no sign of a drunken 50 year old fool running 0.3mph and sweating like a pig, God he is so dumb I swear he is probably the dumbest and most useless person ever to walk this earth. I then wipe the sweat off my face and knock on the door and seconds later Blake answers the door.

"Wow you look like hell" says Blake in a lovely voice. I love her so much and when I win I want her to move in with me to the victors village. "Let me guess, trouble in paradise?"

"Oh you have no idea" I say, and she opens her door wider signaling me to come in as I walk in I give her a kiss and she smiles at me and giggles and closes the door behind us.

* * *

** Gwyneth Prior**

* * *

"Don't you think its kind of your fault all that happened." I say.

"What do you mean?" says my best friend Dayla.

I almost drop my cell phone trying to do my hair and listen to another one of Dayla's family drama stories that's seems to happen every other day caused by her brother well now my district partner. And honestly I really don't care about her drama ever sense the academy choose me to be the next tribute. So I get tired of hearing bad things about my district partner I don't want to hate him so the best way to avoid that is to stop picturing him as a bad boy who only thinks of him self after all we're going to be in alliance together and I need to trust him. So I hang up on Dayla and turn on my television, I've been watching old tapes of the previous games and studying the arena mostly and how some of the tributes escaped the mutts attacks, and how they fought one another, because I'm going to be in that same exact situation in a matter of days. And I don't want to be that over confident career who thinks they know everything and can kill just about everyone. There is this one victor I've been watching the most lately, Fiona Rae, she's from district 11 and she is very smart. In her games witch I think it was the 29th, but anyways she killed both tributes from 7 and all six careers in less than five minutes using one of the axes she got from killing the district 7 male and not to mention she is absolutely gorgeous. She is now kind of my role model, the female victors from 2 are both old and its been a while sense 2 got a female victor so I'm determined to bring pride to my district and be the next victor we have enough male victors I believe we have four but I really don't care for them. It's time for us girls from 2 to shine.

"Gwyneth, you're going to be late stop fooling around and eat your last breakfast with your family" says my mother Bethany . And what did she mean by `my last breakfast with my family' does she actually think I'm going to die and loose? How dare Bethany even think of that. I will show her just how strong I really am.

I get downstairs and arrive to the yellow kitchen my father, Derek, had just painted. I call both my parents by their first name because I learned its very capitol like, well I learned that from my second favorite reality television show "The real housewives of the Capitol" my favorite is the hunger games of course. These walls still smell like paint and its kind of making me loose my appetite so I get up and start to walk away.

"Where do you think your going? Ask Bethany. I just stare back at her and look at that woman that's seems to be my mother but she never really acted like it until now witch is confusing.

"Obviously I'm leaving this place" I reply.

"What happened to you? What happened to my little girl? Because the girl standing before me is not my daughter."

Says Bethany.

"Well sorry for changing, it's a good thing you're still the same… Still a bitch" I say as I walk out the door. As I'm half way to the door I hear Derek rambling about respect, like I care if my so called parents want me to respect them then they should respect me first after all children are supposed to follow there parents. Whatever they're irrelevant and a waste of space I should stop worrying about those idiots and set my mind on how I'm going to say "I volunteer" strong yet passionate at the same time. As I wipe off some lint of my favorite black dress I see in the corner of my eyes Dayla walking towards me. Ugh I'm really not in the mood for her right now I have better things to worry about. So quickly I spot Dilan and his girlfriend Blake waiting in line to get there blood drawn form the peacekeepers to verify they were present in the reaping and run to both of them to avoid Dayla because I know she wouldn't even think about coming to me. "Happy Hunger Games" I say in a capitol accent to Dilan.

"Hey can you go and talk to your boyfriend instead of mine?" says Blake in a voice full of attitude. I give her a dirty look with my gorgeous brown eyes. And think of my ex who moved away to district 1 to "train" why would someone leave district 2 and go to 1 just for the academy everyone knows the district's 2 academy is the best in the country, just thinking about him makes my blood boil so instantly stop thinking of him and look at Dilan.

"Hey Gwyneth… How was you morning district partner" says Dilan. Blake gives me one of those weird looks again.

"Fine and I would ask the same question to you but I already know how it went down" I say giggling.

"Ha, I see Dayla told you what happened" says Dilan. We both start to laugh and even Blake joins in.

* * *

** Dilan Gregorovich.**

* * *

As I separate and watch Blake and Gwyneth go to 16 year old section on the girls side I suddenly feel a force and makes me fall to the ground and I turn my head to see who made me fall and I see Ekon, I guess you can say he's my bully because he kind of is. Ekon has always making me feel like shit sense my first day at the academy, and if you ask me I guess its because eh jealous, I've always been faster, smarter, and stronger than he ever was, and not to mention I'm better than him in football.

"I don't care what the academy says I'm going to volunteer, Its my last reaping so I'm going, you don't have to be so selfish your 17 you have one more reaping so don't waste the spot when its obvious you have zero chance of winning." says Ekon. How am I selfish? For being superior? Ha, if that's the case then I'm glad I'm selfish.

I get up and walk to the 17 year old section and all the boys seems to hate my guts like Dayla, Derek, my mother, and my father. Pretty much all the guys hate me but I really don't care I just want to get to that train and get the hell out of here. Are escort arrives and I don't recognize her so I guess she is new she has the most ugly silver and gold striped dress that falls down to her knees with her hair pulled back into a bun. I'm no fashion expert but I don't know why the people in the capitol loves to dress like circus performers.

"The capitol has provided a video for you to watch" says the escort.

As the video was playing I hear Ekon saying to his friends that he is going to say `I volunteer' . I cant wait another year, I have to go today and no one not even Ekon is going to stop me. The video is finally over and now its game time she starts to walk to the girls bowl and picks up a slip, and im surprised Gwyneth hasn't volunteered yet I guess she waiting for the perfect moment to do it. The escort opens the slip slowly waiting for someone to volunteer.

"Dayla Gregorovich" she says, I actually cant believe its my sister who got reaped now I really need to volunteer. Dayla looks back at Gwyneth for a second and walks out of the 15 year old section, she starts to struts to the stage with all the confidence in the world as she steps to the stage and stands next to the escort all eyes are on Gwyneth and I can see one of our instructors from the academy just glaring at Gwyneth. Maybe Gwyneth is having second thoughts, well I really don't care I just know that Dayla is not going to be in the careers with me. She cant fight for crap and she is lazy as hell.

"Do we have any volunteers?" asks our escort in a concerned voice. No one says anything so the escort starts to walk to the boys bowl and my heart starts pumping with excitement I literately am about to explode saying my two favorite words.

" I volunteer!" I look back at Ekon pissed as I ever was and I see he to was confused. Well if it wasn't him then who was it?

"Young lady I just asked if anyone would like to volunteer, you need to pay more attention" says the escort. Thank god it turned out to be Gwyneth and not a idiot boy. She walks up to the stage and I can see Dayla starts to run to her to give her a hug and Gwyneth look so uncomfortable and she pushes Dayla away from her and walks to the escort with the biggest smile on her face. Gwyneth then turns to me giving me a look like `top that' and I will because right when the escort asked who she was I yell.

"I volunteer" I say in a strong sturdy voice. As I walk to the stage I feel so amazing all eyes are on me and I love every second of it. As I approach the escort I wink at her and grab the microphone from her hand and say "Hello my name is Dilan Gregorovich"

"Ah very well ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Dilan and umm… what's you name again?… Ah, and Gwyneth" the crowd starts to cheer as our hands meet to shake, and I love this feeling and I will get more of it when I get back home as a victor.

* * *

** Gwyneth Prior**

* * *

As I enter the Justice Building I just think to my self I can't believe Dilan outshined me in the reaping. Well its doesn't matter any more because I will be the one who outshines I him in the games so I'll let him have his moment of glory. And all the sudden I see two doors opened by a peacekeepers for a second I thought It was going to lead us to the train but I forgot about the goodbyes we have to say. I walk in the room and sit on a baby blue leather couch when all of the sudden I see the same peacekeeper that opened the door for me holding what seems to be a silver hula hoop. I wonder why he is holding that and I begin to stare at it confused just as I was about to ask him what is that I see Dayla opening the door and begins to walk to me when the peacekeeper stops her and tells her to stay sill and puts the hula hoop through her whole body from head to toe twice and when he does this a red laser begins to scan her body he then says okay and leaves the room leaving us two alone. I am so confused as to what he is doing to her. Why did he do that? Then I just realize its probably customary for the goodbyes.

"What was that about?" asks Dayla.

"I have no idea… wait why are you here? I thought you were going to say goodbye to your brother instead of me." I say.

"Why would I pick him over you? Witch reminds me why did you stayed with him at the line instead of me?" asks Dayla. I totally forgot that I ditched her for her brother.

"You know some tribute stuff, you wouldn't understand" I say. She then giggles and wraps her arms around me. And I'm just waiting for her to let go, I'm not really a hugger and 30 seconds go by and I had enough so I push her away from me and say "You don't need to thank me hun, I'll be back in no time. I say.

"I know just be careful out there and watch out for my brother he is some one you can't trust" she replies.

"I know I just need to focus on how im going to kill him." I say

"You better, or I will come in that arena and kill you myself" she says and she then walk out and I look into the mirror and see a gold necklace on me with the letter G on it I was puzzled for a second and realized it was Dayla who out it on me no wonder she took a long time when she hugged me. I then see Bethany and Derek walk in after getting scanned by the peacekeeper.

"No! Get out I have nothing to say to you" I say to them angrily I then walk past them and tell the peacekeeper to escort them out of the room and they do and Bethany and Derek does not say a word and walks out of the room. I don't need them, I don't need anybody and the hunger games is going to prove how independent I am.

* * *

** Dilan Gregorovich**

* * *

As I watch my family walk out of the room I'm confused as to why they even came and I already know why Dayla didn't show up but I was really confused as to why my family all of the sudden treating me like I was their favorite child I guess they didn't know I chosen by the academy but it still does not explain why they were so nice to me. I then start to stare at the star shaped pin that my father gave me. Apparently my father had a twin brother who was in the 2nd games and that is all he had to remember him by. I don't really understand why my father gave this to me but I'll keep it its silver and that's my favorite color. I then see Blake walk in and get scanned by the mysterious hula hoop that scanned my family before they walked in.

"Well…Don't just stand there, kiss me already you fool" she says. As our lips meet I start to think how much I will miss her but I know I'm doing this so we can be happy together and live in the victors village happily. Then the peacekeeper separates us and I didn't realize we were making out for three whole minutes but as we parted we both say good bye at the same time and when the door shuts I become sad and I know that I wont be happy again until I have those lips against mine again.

* * *

**So what do you think of the tributes so far? Do you think they will win?**

**District 9 reaping is next so stay tuned and remember to submit tributes! They're are only 14 spots left.**

**What do you the silver hula hoop is for?**

**Bkxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 District 9 Brenna & Alexander

**Brenna Fleetwood**

* * *

"Wake up Bruno…"

"Ugh, Five more minutes" I groan to my twin sister Courtney.

"It's reaping day we need to get ready" says Courtney.

That's right I totally forgot it's the best day on earth. How could I've forgotten? Oh yeah I hate reaping day.

"Fine. I'm up happy?" I say with attitude. As I get up from my comfortable purple bed sheets.

"Yes, now help me pick a outfit to wear for the reaping, its my 7th month anniversary with my boyfriend and when the reaping over we're going to eat out" Says Courtney as she is brushing her golden brown hair.

"Ha, can he even afford that?" I say as I'm busting out in laughter. Right when I say that I see that she stop brushing her hair and just begins to glare at me through the reflection of the mirror in our bedroom.

"Oh, Ha very funny. You slay me with your humor. For you information he saved up from working in the fields sense the day we started to go out.. So please lay off the jokes." Says Courtney in an annoyed voice.

"Fine I'll stop making fun your perfect little boyfriend" I say as I walk to the bathroom and get ready for that one day that happens every year where they take an innocent boy and girl and force them to fight to the death, I hate the games I wish that the capitol would just forgive districts for rebelling, I mean after all it all happened 37 years ago just forgive and forget but they're to stubborn to do so. I never really know who gets chosen and I'm glad its that way for I wont feel as bad for them when they die. 9 has only had two victors one from the 34th games and the other from the 3rd games so yeah it would be nice to have one more victor from district 9 but that would probably never happen sense the careers usually dominate the games every year. I hate the careers just as much as the games themselves because they get trained to kill while we over here having no idea what we're doing so it is an unfair advantage. But what can I do about that? I'm just an weak 15 year old girl from district 9, its not like I can stop them. I just wish that one year every single career would die in the bloodbath, wouldn't that be interesting? It would get people on their feet. But I doubt that would happen any time soon. All I can do is hope.

As I look into the bathroom mirror and start to braid my hair I realize my gorgeous honey brown hair is always in a braid, and I'm 15 now and I don't want to have the same look, it's a new year so why not change my look? So I get rid of the braid and let my hair down and its curly that goes to my shoulders and suddenly I hear something thrown at my bathroom window. When I open the window and I see my boyfriend Isaiah was the one who threw a pebble at my window, what does he think we are? In a romantic comedy? He's so cheesy and not the smartest guy in the district but I love him and that's all that's matters.

"What's good gorgeous." he says in a flirty voice. He looks sweaty he probably just ran here just to say that corny line to me. Before I could say anything I hear a knock on the door.

"Come on ugly hurry up! Dad wants us downstairs for we can eat with the family" said my older brother Usie. He too only has one more reaping until he wont have to worry about ever getting reaped for the games. I wouldn't be surprised if he won the games if he did get reaped he is 6"5 and 210lbs and that's all muscle but he has to much of a heart to kill someone.

As I arrive downstairs I see both of my parents, Courtney, and Usie in the kitchen table sitting awkwardly silent.

"What's for breakfast" I say in a positive voice. I see all of my family members just staring at me. Well I guess this is going to be ones of those awkward family breakfasts. Which seems to be common at my household.

* * *

**Alexander Aberdeen**

* * *

"Thirty one… Thirty two…Thirty three…Thirty four…Thirty Fiv-"

"Alex mom wants you" says my little sister Morgan.

"Alright tell her I'll be there in a few." I reply as I put back my shirt on from doing my usual workout of 50 push ups, curl ups, and sit ups. Before I put my shirt back on I begin to wipe all of the sweat off of my body with my shirt and I can see Morgan in the corner on my eye looking at me full of disgust

"Umm eww you smell like shit, I suggest you take a 50 hour shower before you even think about going into public, heaven forbid you kill someone with your awful sent" says Morgan in a pitiful tone.

"Ha, maybe that would be my weapon if I get reaped for the games" I say in a joyful voice.

"If that is your weapon you will have a 100% chance of winning for sure…No but seriously take a shower, its bad enough that were one poorest families in the district I don't also want to be known as the little sister of the boy who smells like shit." Morgan says.

"Well I'm sorry that me working out is such a social suicide for you." I reply as I walk into the bathroom. As I step inside the bathroom and begin to shut the door I hear Morgan rambling about personal hygiene like she always does every morning. As I begin to strip off my clothes and step into the shower I begin to sing some annoying song produced by a 19 year old boy from the capitol titled "For you" that song has all the girls in Panem go wild.

"This is going to be for you bae-ba, this is going to be for for there's… Wait why am I singing this stupid song" I ask myself "Oh great now I'm talking to myself. Way to go Alex now all the girls would want you now." I say in sarcastic tone. And then I realize I'm talking to my self even more. I get out of the shower and wrap my towel around my waist. And head to my wardrobe and find my most fancy shirt for the reaping but I really don't care about what I wear really but all I seem to find that does not have stains on it is a white buttoned down shirt that is torn and its exposes my bare chest, and a pair of gray slacks. Before I go downstairs I take the towel that I wrapped around my waist and put it on my hair to dry it faster. As I begin to rub the towel against my head I hear Morgan yelling from downstairs calling my name.

As I arrive to the kitchen to eat breakfast its joyful and positive and they're acting like its just a normal day in their lives despite the fact its reaping day. And once its over I begin to walk outside to meet with my two best friends Kennedy and Callie.

"What are you wearing?" ask Callie in a giggling voice.

"Ha shut up, it's the only thing I own that didn't have a stain on it." I reply.

" Oh I didn't know that Alexander Aberdeen the self professed best man on the fields cared about his fashion decisions." says Kennedy.

"I don't but this outfit is the best way to get the attention of the girl of my dreams." I say

"Oh, well she must be absolutely flawless if she has caught you eye of affection " says Callie.

" Oh trust me she is absolute pure perfection." I say in a seductive voice to Callie hinting im talking about her but she doesn't seem to catch on.

* * *

**Brenna Fleetwood**

* * *

While I'm waiting in line to get my blood drawn from my finger to the peacekeepers to verify I was present at the reaping I feel someone suddenly hugging me from behind and it takes me a second to realize its just Isaiah being all romantic towards me like he usually does.

"Ah you smell like heaven" says Isaiah, and after he says that he starts to kiss me in the cheek and continues to kiss all the way down to the middle of my neck until I push his head away form me when I see my brother Usie, who doesn't like Isaiah because two years ago Usie girlfriend was reaped and Isaiah older brother to was also reaped and Isaiah brother ended up killing Usie's only love. And ever sense then he has had a hatred to him and his whole family. So I think its best that I keep my relationship with Isaiah private for a while.

"Is he bothering you Bruno." says Usie when he approached me. And when I turn around to see Isaiah for I can stand in front of him to protect him form Usie's rage I see that he ran to the back of the line so I guess I wont be a shield for Isaiah today.

"Who?' I ask clueless, hoping that he would ignore Isaiah PDA with my face and thankfully he does.

"Never mind… Hey move your next." when I give my finger to the peacekeeper to draw my blood I see that he has a scar around his left eye but he says next before I get a better look at it and a other peacekeeper escorts me to the 15 year old section on the girls side on the towns square. When all of the eligible citizens of district 9 arrive at the reaping our escort, Holly, appears in a green teacup dress that shows off her perfect tan skin. She does not look like the usual woman form the capitol she's actually fairly attractive with her diamond blue eyes and jet black straight hair.

"Ah welcome, welcome it is that special time of year where we, the capitol chooses the next male and female to have the honor of being the next tributes and hopefully the next victor of the Hunger Games. Well as usual the capitol has provided us with a special video for you to feast your eyes upon." says Holly in the typical capitol accent.

As the video goes on I feel Courtney holds my hand and she whispers something about she having a bad feeling about the reaping this year and I comfort her my saying that her precious boyfriend won't be reaped.

"Brenna Fleetwood!"

"Present" I yell and then instantly become confused as to why my name was just called and when I turn to the direction of where I herd my name being called from I see Holly looking at me. Its then when I realized that I was the one who got reaped, so I pull my had from Courtney and begin to walk to the stage and when I arrive there Holly asks if there are any volunteers but no ones says anything and I don't blame them because I was giving that same response for the three prior reaping. As Holly walks over to pick the slip that contains the name of my district partner I try to spot Isaiah on the crowd of boys to somehow signal him not to do anything stupid.

"Alexander Aberdeen!" yells Holly. I don't recognize that name so I guess that's good because I wont feel as bad when I see his face on the sky when the game makers show the fallen tributes. Seconds later I see him and he starts to walk to some girl, and I actually know the girl he went up to its Callie Nolley she's Isaiah's cousin. And the peacekeepers quickly separate the two and escort him to the stage. When he arrives I just stare at him of confusion because 1 he winked at me flirtatiously and 2 his shirt was extremely inappropriate for a reaping, you can clearly see his chest exposing his chest.

"Well please give it up for your tributes Brenna Fleetwood and Alexander Aberdeen." says Holly and she then instructs us to shake hands and when he kisses my hand before our hands depart form one another. I wonder why he is acting all flirty toward me. I've never seen this boy in my life but I'm not complaining because its not everyday that a attractive 18 year old with the most gorgeous body and dirty blonde hair not to mention most beautiful light blue eyes. But I cant be memorized by his looks I need to focus on how I'm going to kill him and how I'm going win.

* * *

**Alexander Aberdeen**

* * *

When I arrive in the room to say my goodbyes I instantly sit on the couch that was in the corner of the room trying to focus but how can I? I was just selected to participate in a fight to the death with 23 other kids. How can this happen to me? This was supposed to be my last reaping but I guess this is how I was supposed to die… Wait… No there is no way in hell I'm leaving this earth through this pathetic game, I'm worth more than that. I don't care how, what, or who I have to do to win this thing I just know that I'm not returning to district 9 as a deceased body, but as the victor of the 37th hunger games.

First my family walks in the room but they were stopped by a peacekeeper who has been in the room the whole time I was. He begins to pick up what seems to be a sliver hula hoop and scans my whole each member of my family with the hula hoop from head to toe twice. And when he is finished he walks out and says we have 3 minutes to say goodbye but how can I say goodbye to the people that raised me? Wait this maybe goodbye for now but I'm for sure this is not the last time we all will be in the same room alive.

"Honey you can do this… You are skilled with a sickle, use that to your advantage… just be careful in there I don't want to loose my only son to the capitol." says my mother in sorrowful voice. She then kisses me on my forehead and Morgan and my father begin to walk to me, but just as they were about to say something the peacekeeper barges in and tells us our time is up and my family goes crazy but I just yell at them to stay quiet for me and they do they all look at me with sadness in there eyes. When the door shuts I start to cry but I instantly wipe the tear off my face when I hear the door opens and I see both Callie and Kennedy.

"Bruh I'm… I'm sorry" says a sad Kennedy. I also see the sadness in his eyes and it make me sad to and I hate feeling sad so I try to think of something to cheer up mine and his mood.

"I don't care what happens in there I will always be the best man to ever work on those fields, the best there is, best there ever was so don't you forget that." I say as I give him a hug. I then see Callie I honestly don't want her to watch the games I don't want her to see the vicious side of me that I plan on bringing out in the games.

"What did you say to me when you got reaped I couldn't hear you." says Callie. I totally forgot I said or attempted to say to her when the peacekeepers broke us apart.

" I said, Please just remember me the way I was before I enter the arena… I will win for you all…I promise this with my last dying breath." I say.

"Here take this for good luck." Says Callie, she then begins to rip off a piece of her favorite red silk scarf she always wears to remember her by. Just then the peacekeepers walk in and escort them out and I was to foolish to even look at them for the last time because I was to busy looking at the scarf she gave me.

* * *

**What did you think of the tributes?**

**Do you think they will make it far?**

**Also if you wan your tribute to last long i suggest you review each chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**BKxxx**


End file.
